


Bad Bones puts on a show

by Barbayat



Series: Two Bones are better than one [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Derogatory Language, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After successfully taking over the Enterprise bad Bones puts on a show for Khan and his crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Bones puts on a show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Tried to proof it as best as I could.

Bones was quite pleased with the results of his efforts. He felt a little bad about Jim but he supposed that it could have been worse. Khan had been very good in getting his point across. Watching his old friend choke on having that massive thing shoved down his throat had been such an arousing sight. Not that the evil doctor had any time to indulge himself in the pleasures of the flesh. The only contact he had with the intimate body parts of the crew was when he had fitted Kirk for his cock ring. Soon all of the officer would be wearing them and only a selected few of Khan's crew would be allowed to let them come. 

Having seen McCoy's creative and artful talent, he was put in charge of taking care of their special prisoners. His first duty being to secure them. The second to think up entertainment for their first evening of celebration. For the near future he would monitor the training and progress of their new pets. For the first task he had of course help. Khan's crew had assisted him with moving the stunned or unconscious crew members to their temporary holding cells.

Once there, Bones had woken each of them up and made them strip. Except for Chekov and his other self, they all resisted. There were so many ideas on what to do with either of them. Khan had agreed that they would take their time to break them, which left so much room to play with them individually. He had already ideas to redesign everyone’s living quarters to train them up.

Tonight, he had a different plan. While Khan's crew had overtaken the ship and rewritten the controls and what ever else was required engineering wise, Bones had prepared the show for the evening. It was an improvised setting but he had the fullest confidence in the basic idea. In the middle of what had been as small gathering room was a large, round bed. Bones he had no clue what it was even doing on the ship but it would be the perfect playground. 

One of the Augments supervised the three Ensigns McCoy had recruited to do the manual labour. Those three were screwing in hooks at the side of the bed. He went for eight rather then four. He then nestled chains with with bondage cuffs to them. The real fun part was the ability to use the second set of hooks to stretch the bound person further apart. Security cameras followed making it possible to see onto the bed in every angle.

He also had them attach several hooks to the ceiling. He knew it would also look gorgeous if one of the performers would kneel on the bed with his arms bound over his head. More hooks on the bottom would provide the counter hooks. As a final move he set up two tables that displayed a variety of toys. The first table was dedicated to devices of penetration and the second was the table of punishment.

The final move was of course to bring in a few comfortable sofas and some tables for the refreshments. It was such a lovely setting. The only thing left to do was then to instruct the actors and get them prepared.

 

Leonard McCoy looked up at his other self. He was tied down, with both wrists tied with leather straps to his ankle restraints which were bound together by an electric padlock. It had been weeks now and he had gotten used to the kneeling and to being naked. Despite being bound a lot of the time, he was in better shape than ever before. His evil self had this twisted idea of keeping him in shape, so part of his daily routine had become running naked for his master's pleasure.

“My little pet, tonight I got something very important for you to do.”

“What if I refuse?” he found himself asking meekly.

His other self was amused by the question more than anything,

“In that case, our favourite Lt. might get himself terribly hurt - you don't want that, do you?”

Leonard shook his head. “No, don't hurt Pavel, he is just a kid. I do what you want me to, I always do, don't I?” There was again the whiny tone, that he hit so often. It was just so much easier not to fight against his evil self. Since the split there had been little fighting spiriting in him, if any at all.

“Don't worry, I am not going to hurt Pavel - and just how much he gets hurt will depend on you. Because tonight, you are going to play with Chekov.”

“You want me to have sleep with Pavel?” he asked confused.

Bones scoffed. “No, I want you to fuck him - tie him up, stuff him full and then make him beg for more.”

“You can not be serious!”

Grabbed by the collar his other self pulled him a bit off the ground. “Do I look like I am making jokes?”

“But Pavel? You said yourself you like him, that he is a very willing sub.”

The cruelty that lurked beneath him horrified him yet again. It was hard to believe that the person in front of him used to be part of what he had been. The though of harming someone as sweet and young as their bright young officer was especially abhorrent to him. At the same time it should not surprise him. He had seen Bones standing by with a smug grin on his face as Khan had been humiliating Jim.

“You might lack the determination but if you put that mind of ours to work - you will know exactly why I choose you for this task.” Bones tipped him on the forehead with his forefinger.

Leonard shuddered to think about what nefarious purpose stood behind the task. He knew that his evil self wanted total submission from him and mostly likely from Pavel. There was no doubt that with Khan in charge, there was nothing to keep Bones from following through with his plans. He know enough about the human psyche to mould behaviour but he never actually could go though with that. Not even while they still had been one, it was just something too awful to do to a person. Especially not to someone he liked enough to be intimate with.

“So, you have a specific list in mind what I need to do?”

“I think you know what to do when you see the location. But,” Bones said and bend down placing unwelcome lips closer to his ear. “I can provide assistance. It just will come at a price.”

Something was now pushed into his right ear. It felt like a plastic knob and Leonard guess instantly it was some sort of transmitter. “What price?”

“I'll have you whipped - both you and Pavel”, he grinned. “Just in case you think pain is preferably to coming up with your own ideas to pleasure our young Russian.”

Leonard nodded, he felt too weak to argue. The problem with being his own worst enemy was that nobody knew him better. It was so easy to make everything worse just by anticipating his reaction and then denying him that way out. “When is this going to happen?”

“Soon,” Bones said and reached into his med kit. “In fact, I am giving you an injection now - that should boost your stamina.”

The hypo-spray was injected through his arm. He could only guess what cocktail was used, there were many different ones and not all of them were exactly healthy in the long run. 

“Someone will be along shortly to fetch you. I will get Pavel ready.”

With that he was left alone. Looking down between his legs, he only hoped that he would not have to hurt Pavel too badly. If he did not go through with it, if he refused to rape him, someone else would and Bones would make sure that it was the young man who suffered most for McCoy's refusal. It was a case of choosing the lesser of two evils.

So he waited, wondering what he could say to Pavel. Leonard doubted he would have the time for long explanations. Maybe there would be no time for any kind words at all. That certainly would make it a lot worse for both of them. When a guard came to fetch him, he had trouble standing up. It was not the position he had been forced into, his legs were feeling wobbly fearing what he was going to be marching to.

As he was dragged down the corridor he began feeling the effects of the drug. A unwelcome warmth washed over him and he felt slightly aroused. When he was led into the room, he felt his heart stop for a moment. Pavel sat naked on the edge of a large round bed with silver sheets. His whole body language showed he was afraid and uncomfortable: his shoulders slouched and he held his hands on his knees almost as if praying.

Considering the room behind him contained eight of Khan's crew sitting on the sofas, as well as Bones himself, who lounged on the side rest of Khan's sofa, he could hardly blame him. He knew that Pavel had already been introduced to various sex acts by his other self but there was still something preciously innocent about him. After this day that would be gone forever. Even if McCoy managed to pull this off without inflicting much physical damage, being raped and used in front of everyone would leave scars on his mind.

With swift steps he approached the young man who looked up at him as soon as he noticed him.

“So it is true, zhere are two of you.”

Leonard felt everyone's eyes on him but hearing Pavel's voice made it possible for him to think of nothing besides the young man for a moment. He sat next to him and wrapped his arm around the young man. Leaning against him, he softly whispered to him.

“I am sorry, I have to do this to you.”

Pavel nodded. “It's okay, ve don't have a choice.”

It was not hard to kiss Chekov. Pulling the young man closer he placed a long passionate kiss on the tender rosy lips. There was an understanding in his voice, something that told him that they were together in this. It still felt wrong but the definite reciprocality that Pavel showed by kissing him back, made it easier. Leonard began kissing along the young lieutenant's neck while also pushing him back on the bed.

“Do what I say Lt., and this will only hurt in ways you will learn to appreciate.”

He said it loud enough for their audience to follow. Leonard knew that he was supposed to put on a show. If he kept things too vanilla that would only prompt interference. While he did not feet the urge anymore, he had been a pretty good dominant before. Of course, he had also witness first hand examples of himself being an atrocious one. Between the past and the present, he hoped he would figure out what to do in order to get them through this. 

Chekov nodded looking at him with big eyes. Leonard could feel that he was trembling no matter how much he tried to hide it. He cursed his other self for putting the kid through this. He hoped he was at least allowed to prepare Pavel properly. One look over the bed to the gathered audience revealed little. They watched intrigued, some of them consuming grapes, like they were attending some damn Ancient Roman sex party. 

'Damn it', McCoy thought. He was a doctor not a porn star.

He tried to pretend that they were not alone, that Pavel was not still a teenager but a willing submissive. Leonard move his hands over the skinny, ripe young body. Much too his shame he found himself very much attracted to him. He remembered how his evil self had mentioned how eager Chekov had been to submit. Even now he was responding to his touch with some enthusiasm.

Looking up at the chains with the cuffs, he realised he would need to use them. Just as he would needed to use the instruments on the tables. He continued to kiss Chekov's body but moved deeper. He wanted to be so gentle with Pavel but feared that it would not be appreciated and thus punished. So instead of kissing his partners cock or balls he just moved there and slipped off the bed, trailing with his lips past the crotch and then spread his legs apart.

Raising one leg into the air he stood up and fastened one of the cuffs around the ankle. He needed to be careful, the cuffs were not padded and would certainly cause an extra amount of pain. Pavel twitched just a bit revealing how he felt about the metal against his skin. It was unfortunate but Leonard told himself that it was just a matter of getting used to. After all, he had gotten used to being tied up and each time he had been brutally raped it had been easier to bear it. The other leg followed moments later. The position of the chains spread them just wide enough so he could see his face easily when he looked between them.  
“I know you have been a good pupil,” McCoy said hoping it would calm him down a bit. “Consider this an exam.”

He walked away from Pavel whose behind was now exposed to at least half of the guests, Khan and Bones had front row seats to the side view. Them and those behind them studied the young man who had closed his eyes, a slight sob in his throat that did not dare to come out. That would not do, they would not like Pavel escaping into his own head space. For now, he would let Pavel have another minute of peace.

He had reached the other side quickly, where he leaned over and tied up the wrists which caused the arms to be spread apart like the upper half of some X. He realised he was able to tighten the chains but he wanted Chekov's ass at the edge of the bed. Grabbing a medium sized dildo, a surgical glove and lube he walked back around the bed. Leonard made it a show to put on a glove, making it snap loudly. Which caused Chekov to open his eyes and look at him. 

“Now, let's see how tight you really are, Lt.”

With that comment he put some lube on his fingers and then trailed alongside Pavel's butt crack, till his fingers brushed over the small hole. Chekov responded by breathing heavily. Weighing the options between either humiliating or hurting him, he decided that he better not risk harming Pavel. This would last long enough and he did not want an accidental injury to make things even worse. His finger's rubbed against the nerve endings without entering.

“You do like that, don't you?” his tone made it clear he wanted an answer.

“Yes, Sir,” Pavel gulped.

The horrible thing was probably that under any other circumstance Pavel might have enjoyed his attentions. Instead he would learn to hate being touched like this. Leonard sighed silently and began smearing lube onto his fingers. As he pressed his tips between those firm, pale cheeks Chekov tensed up. Using a moment to get lube all over the soon to be violated hole, the doctor gave his unwilling partner a moment to relax. When McCoy moved the first finger into the tight sphincter reluctance was still making it harder on Pavel than it should be. Being gentle was just not enough under the circumstances.

Kneeling down, he spoke to Pavel letting his breath brush against the young man's butt.

“There is no shame in enjoying this, Lt. You want me to make you feel good, don't you?”

His voice was more sultry than usual but it had the desired effect. He heard whispers from their audience but it sounded more like they were amused, so he took it as a small blessing.

“Yes, doctor, I want zhat.”

His voice sounded meek and like he was about to cry but together with his precise stimulation Pavel became more accepting of the finger and Leonard finally pushed in a second one. Another gasp escaped from his victim and he felt the firm ass push back. He could not let that get to him, so he began using his fingers as best as he could preparing that way too tight little hole.

Chekov squirmed and moaned as the doctor's finger spread and teased him. “More?” he asked.

A timid and then a more enthusiastic yes later, it felt like it was time to push the toy inside. It was a relief that he did not need to use force but the sounds that came from the young lieutenant spoke about how embarrassed he was. Leonard needed to know what turned Pavel on, his evil wanted the young man to come as often as possible.

With an icy feeling of dread, every reaction a twist or a shove from the dildo caused, branded itself into the doctor's mind. It was not just Pavel who was flushed with embarrassment as Leonard made him say out loud when he particularly enjoyed getting fucked by the dildo. Leonard was ashamed how hard his own cock turned the moment he heard the moans that came from his victim's mouth and when he saw the hole clenched around the dildo.

The device was particularly noticeable with it's flaming red colour and the blue veins, while he had chosen it more for size than appearance, it just looked odd coming in an out of between the pale cheeks. Not to mention the squelching noises it made being slick with lube. He complimented Chekov for being so good, it was nauseating on the one hand, because imaginary or not it seemed to him that it amused the audience. But hearing his soothing voice did also seem to help Pavel, so he kept doing it.

“Are you ready for me, Lieutenant?”

Chekov was flustered, aroused and his cheeks had turned crimson while he nodded. His voice made it clear that he had begun accepting the situation. “Yes, Sir, I want you.”

Leonard needed to believe for his own sanity that this was more than just resignation that some part of Pavel did mean what he said, that it was somehow better for him to feel someone who cared doing the fucking and not some impersonal object. He removed the dildo and dropped it to the floor. Adjusting his position he pressed his hard erection against the hole dripping lube.

With a groan betraying just how good it felt he moved his huge cock deep inside. Technically, he had done so before, as his other self, but he supposed the lieutenant was not yet used to have something that big inside him. Pavel was so incredibly tight and with proper training he probably would remained that way. He could only hope that the young man would be granted as much mercy if their current status as slaves to Khan's whims was to continue.

Some rather heart wrenching moans escaped Pavel as Leonard began thrusting. It took him a few moments to find the right angle to give Chekov's prostate the right amount of stimulation. Overwhelmed the lieutenant turned his head from one side to the other. The doctor wanted to tell him to look at him but he was scared to actually have to see the young man's eyes. If he was honest he did not want Pavel to see the expression on his face either.

Fucking Chekov was just too much of a turn on, if there was a hell, he deserved to go there. Leonard heard Khan saying something and then one of the Augments laughed. He blanked out the actual words, instead he focused on doing what he was ordered to do: getting Pavel off. He was not far from doing that, the prostate stimulation had caused the young man's cock to stand up. He felt it brush against him as he moved and instead of letting it flap around with each thrust, he firmly grabbed it with his gloved hand. There was still enough lube to make it easy to let his hand glide up and down the hard shaft.

Leonard kept going at a steady pace while he focused on getting Chekov off. The two way stimulation did work perfectly, Pavel moaned and shuddered as he came splashing his seed against the doctor's firm abs. The real treat was how he squirmed as Pavel's hole clenched around the huge dick stuffed inside it. Within seconds the doctor came as well, shooting his load deep inside.

 

Pavel hardly dared to turn his head. He could not bear to look at Dr. McCoy but he hated even more to think of those men watching him. It made him feel so dirty and then there was the other McCoy. He still could not comprehend how the split had been possible but what was worse, he had unwillingly aided the evil doctor. It had been his fault that their Captain had to do these awful things. Bones had told him as much when he had called him to the storage room with the cryo tubes. Then he had left him with Khan, as a safety guarantee. He had watched Khan revive his crew and how their own doctor had helped them.

The worst part had been when one of the men from the tubes had walked over to him, wondering aloud if Pavel was as fuckable as he looked. Then Khan had just looked to the doctor and asked him what he thought. “He is not yet trained enough, I rather not have him broken. - But for a beginner he is rather good at giving oral.”

Chekov had been horrified at first, at least until his lips had brought that monster cock to life. He felt this sickening gratitude knowing that he was way too small to have that thing inside of him. But he also hated the doctor and yet when he had come earlier today to fetch him, he had found himself begging for McCoy's protection. After seeing that display on the bridge he had been even more terrified, even though Pavel had been spared the agony of having the huge thing rammed down his throat.

He had begged on his knees, called the doctor Master as he seemed to like it and offered that he would obey his commands if only he kept him safe. McCoy had only coldly replied that of course he was going to obey his commands otherwise he would regret it. That he said the word Master but did not yet understand what this meant. Then he had been told what he had to do, that if he performed admirably he would be rewarded but that he should not ever dare to presume that by doing what was expected of him that it would get him any favours.

Chekov did not feel like getting rewarded, so he tried to hide his pain from the monsters that were watching them. The cuffs cutting into his wrists and ankles were hurting him but being exposed by they way they spread his arms and legs apart was the truly awful part. Pavel would obey if he was told, for he feared punishment but he was not going to do any more than that. But the other doctor, the one with warmth in his gruff voice was so good at what he was doing. Despite hating being touched and violated in front of watchers, Chekov felt aroused. Then he came for everyone to see.

He heard the audience's comments, not sure which comment came from whom. They called him a whore, said he was practically begging to be fucked. But they also complimented the doctor, at least one of them for putting on this show. The same guy he had sucked off a few days ago, was again expressing a desire to rape him. A shiver ran over his naked exposed body at least till he heard Khan's calm and deep voice.

“Kemur, you know very well that Pavel is the doctor's plaything.”

“He could use a bit of a firm hand,” Kemur said. “He should not avert his face like that.”

An icy cold took hold of Chekov's guts, he barely noticed that the doctor had stepped back, or the mix of cum and lube dripping from his hole. He had the dreadful feeling this show was not yet over and that it would only get worse. He dared to look at the Bones who sat close to Khan, he was whispering something but not to Khan, he saw the communicator on his cheek. He turned to the other McCoy who looked suddenly very concerned and horrified. When he notices Pavel's gaze the look communicated everything Chekov feared.

The doctor's jaw clenched for a minute then he approached Chekov once more. “Well, Lieutenant, don't you have anything to say to me?”

There was something about the tone that utterly reminded him of the other Bones. He knew what it meant.

“Thank you, Sir,”he said with as much enthusiasm as he could manage he added. “You were amazing!”

“Was I? Maybe next time you show that. You don't fool anyone here, everyone can see what a dirty little slut you are.”

Despite hearing the doctor's voice faltering a bit, the words hurt so much. He could hear the others chuckle and his eyes filled with tears. He wanted to beg the doctor to stop, it was bad enough if the other one called him names but to hear those words from the good doctor stung especially. They were supposed to be on the same side, partners in misery but he was the only one who was getting humiliated and violated.

Then suddenly McCoy yanked on the chains and his ass was lifted from the bed. The sudden pain of the metal cutting deeper into his ankles caused him to scream.

“I asked you a question. Or better yet, tell us what a greedy little whore you are.” The doctor gazed over to their audience. Pavel's eyes were not even able to focus on them as they were so full of tears but he turned his head to look in that direction.

“Yes, the doctor is right,” he managed to say before he felt a sob coming out of his throat. “I do like to be fucked, I am a dirty whore.”

A false confession that was clearly enjoyed by the majority of the audience. Bones seemed particularly pleased and Khan's face was an almost unreadable mask but his stare made him more uncomfortable than the laughter and cruel smiles. It was like he could see through him. Pavel only prayed that he would not have to directly please the new captain, that scared him more than even the aggressive Kemur did.

His statement had also the effect that his butt was eased down back on the sheets and then McCoy took the chains off. His hips ached as he moved the legs just a bit, the feet tingled as the blood flowed back more freely and his ankles hurt even more. “Leave them spread.”

He was too scared to do so anyway. Just as Chekov wondered what would happened next the doctor crawled onto the bed. Pavel felt straddled by strong legs who pressed against the sides of his scrawny chest. “Now, show us what a good whore you are and lick me clean.”

Turning his head he was faced with the doctor's belly all firm and sticky with his semen. The thought alone made him gag but he did lift his head and moved closer. Due to the way his arms were tied up it was not easy to lift his head that far up and he ended up having to stick his tongue out. He supposed that was the idea, leaving enough room between them so the others could see better as his tongue licked away the traces of his shame.

Pavel wondered how horrible this was truly for the other doctor who grew hard as he was putting him threw this degrading task. “You do like being of service, don't you? You want more!”

“Yes, Sir, I do.”

Whatever he had just asked for, there was this numb feeling taking over his mind, his reply was sounding monotone and listless. But the doctor got off of him. He was released from his shackles. With a hardened face the doctor told him to kneel on he bed. There was something withdrawn and distant about the way McCoy looked at him but it did not seem to matter.

The doctor removed his glove and slapped him in the face with it. His cheek stung and he gasped horrified at him. “Lieutenant, your false modesty is not wanted here. I would have given you what you wanted but now you have to beg.”

Pavel's lips trembled, behind the doctor saw the wolfish grins of Khan's crew, he avoided the gaze of the captain but Bones was licking his lips in anticipation. The other one was standing before him, hand tightened around his sizeable erection.

He knew what that meant, fresh tears running over his flushed cheeks, he wondered what to say, scared crazy what more horrible things would happen to him if he did not give in. “I'm sorry, Sir, I was not trying to ... I really, really want to suck your dick. Please, I should have asked properly, but just zhinking about it ...”

Chekov felt his cheeks burning, he was so ashamed by how his begging turned more and more convincing as he was encouraged to go on. That was of course not the end, the doctor eventually brought his erection against his mouth. “Zhank you,” he said several times and then took the tip into his mouth.

McCoy groaned clearly enjoying himself as Pavel dutifully sucked his cock just like the other one had taught him. The taste that was left on it, made him gag but after a while it was not as strong and as he licked up and down it was mostly clean. He was able to take the cock in deep and prepared himself to swallow more of the doctor's cum, when the doctor suddenly pulled out and the whole load splashed into his face.

It was worse than being slapped in the face, he felt the sticky semen run over his face and his whole body trembled in shock. Leonard had quickly stepped out of the way so the audience could have better look. Everyone seemed to agree that the look suited him. “A whore should always be covered in cum, don't you think?”  
Pavel found himself nodding. There were no new tears, he was just too horrified and worse he felt like a dirty whore. “Yes, Sir, zhank you.”

“But a whore should always try and do his best, tell me Lieutenant, have you even tried?”

“No, Sir, I am sorry,” he said. “I could do much better.”

“I think, you misbehaved on purpose, because you clearly want to be punished, don't you?”

That part Chekov was familiar with. He had already had to beg the other Bones for some slaps. That had been before Khan had been awoken. In truth, Pavel always been aroused by the thought of someone spanking him. Now, that playful desire came back with a bitter taste. He looked over at Bones and Khan. The latter was still looking at him as if he could see into his very soul. It was like Khan did not need to say these horrible things out aloud, because he saw the truth about Pavel. Because if he liked being spanked, came while being raped on stage, maybe he just had not accepted being the filthy whore he was no branded as.

“Yes, I want zhat. I should have asked properly to be spanked. Forgive me, Sir. I don't deserve zhat, I know.”

He did not look at Bones, he found himself staring at Khan who was nodding just slightly. As if he wanted acknowledge Pavel's new found honesty. 

“You should have thought of that before,” the doctor said. 

His voice was void of any emotion. Grabbing Pavel's left wrist he raised his arm and cuffed it, the other one followed. The chains were raised so that his knees remained on the bed but his butt was lifted into air. His wrists were already bruised but Pavel did not wince. He looked at the audience who stared on with curiosity. The doctor told him to spread his legs, and Pavel slithered them apart. Since it increased the pressure from the cuff he bit his lips. His ankles were cuffed again. This time they were bound to the bed itself. It forced him to stay in an uncomfortable position without a chance to move even slightly.

He heard items on the table being moved and he shuddered to think about some of the instruments he had seen, there were huge plastic cocks and weirdly shaped forms that looked like they hurt. He saw whips and brass knuckles. While he worried about the awful things that might be used on him, he felt a burning hot sting on his ass. He yelped and the chains rattled as he moved instinctively. 

“See, that might have been pleasant,” McCoy told him.

Then Pavel felt another hit. This time the burn seemed focused on his other cheek. Bones hit him harder than during their playful spanking. Much to his horror, it was not that unbearable. Even as his bottom was hit hard again and again, the cuffs digged into his wrists and ankles, he was relieved that it was bearable. He only flinched as he felt something thin and hard tap between his legs. When he looked down he saw he was partially aroused.

Someone in the audience said: “See, the little slut gets off on that.”

Chekov had to close his eyes, just for a moment. When he opened them again he felt the taste of something coppery on his mouth and realised he had bit so deep into his lip that it started to bleed.

“Someone's likes pain.”

“We should let Kemur fuck him, the Starfleet whore probably gets off on that.”

“Be more patient.”Khan spoke slowly and calmly and the over excited audience members calmed down. “Carry on, doctor.”

Pavel could not help but feel grateful, as dirty and awful as he felt, the thought of having that brute violate him was just too much. The doctor hit him again, finally commented on how beautiful his crimson red ass looked. “Now, tell me Lieutenant, are you ready to be fucked, I bet your slutty hole craves something big and hard.”

“Yes, Sir, I would love to be fucked by your big cock.”

Remembering the doctor fucking him, made him more sick than anything but at least he could handle it. It had felt degrading to be used like that but at least it had not hurt.

“I don't think you are quite sincere about that.”

“I am, Sir, please I do like your cock, it feels so ...” Pavel felt nauseous but just looking at the grin on Kemur's face, made him come up with more ways to beg and flatter. “It's just a perfect fit.”

“If you want my cock, you have to earn that privilege,” Leonard said, “I am going to but a nice big dildo under your ass and you are going to ride it like a champ.”  
Chekov swalled, the taste of his blood making him feel even more sick. “I can do zhat,” he said then faking more enthusiasm, “I can do zhat.”

He heard something being lifted from he table and then the audience complained. “Oh no, bigger - make it bigger.”

After a pause, the same complaint. Then there was another pause and Kemur said: “Come on sooner or later he's got to learn to cope with the big boy's size.” As if to drive his point home, he let his massive fist hit the palm of his other hand. Pavel flinched.

“Kemur, you I appreciate your enthusiasm but you got to learn, that normal people break easily.” Khan said with a hint of amusement. “The previous one will do nicely.” He raised his wine glass.

Pavel saw that Kemur was disappointed, when Khan toasted he had the feeling he was cheering him on. It was weird but somehow Chekov was not just grateful for the intervention but he felt compelled to not disappoint Khan. He looked at the leader of the Augments who seemed so above this whole scenario. Khan was pale like Pavel but seemed paler in his tight black uniform and so powerful.

Behind him he heard spurting noises and realised that the doctor was putting lube onto the dildo that Khan had chosen for him. He felt something heavy on the bed and seconds later something cool and huge pressed against butt. McCoy lowered the chains so his arms and body could move deeper but Pavel still kept his ass in the air. He was terrified of that thing, clearly huger than the doctor's cock.  
“The head is a bit big,” Leonard said, “let me help you with that.”

After a moment, Pavel felt the doctor's fingers covered with lube prodding into his hole. He felt it more than the previous invasion, as his entrance was slightly raw from the intense fucking he had to endure not so long ago. Spreading him apart and guiding him he found the huge head pressing against the opening. Pavel wanted to yell, that it was too big but he looked at Khan who stared at him intensely as always but with a smile that seemed almost friendly.  
Pressing his lips together, Chekov pressed himself downward and then he gasped in triumph as he felt the large head pop inside him. It felt both awful and great. His sphincter felt raw and stretched but as he pressed himself further down he felt incredibly proud that he had managed this task. He was slowly taking that thing, moaning while his eyes fluttered and his mouth opened, as he gasped for air like a fish on dry land.

The false cock was so big, at first Pavel thought he could not stand it. Then it felt so intense that his mind was not able to focus on anything else. After the huge head was inside it was actually pretty easy to take the rest of the dildo - gravity did most of the work. Finally, his ass was stopped by a cold metal surface. He figured it was some box or pillar holding the dildo in place.

Raising his butt Pavel moved himself up again. He tested how far he could go, looking once more around the audience. They were staring at him, but nobody said anything. He looked at the doctor who seemed to mouth a “keep going” at him. Then there was Khan who seemed more pleased than anyone else despite barely moving a muscle. His face was almost serene but Pavel understood the message. Sooner or later Khan would personally fuck him, that was if he proved to be worthy.

Chekov was not exactly sure why but somehow that did not seemed nearly as horrible as this scenario, having to bear someone who ought to be on his side use and hurt him like this. Or the other doctor signing him up with his freak show. Pavel's cheeks were burning, the one on his face from shame and the other one from McCoy hitting him. He was determined to make this work.

Slowly he found his rhythm. Nobody said anything: not the doctors, not Kemur or the other members of the audience. Pavel heard only his moans as he fucked himself on the huge dildo. After a the first attempts it even began to feel good. It stretched him but somehow miraculously there was little pain. Every time the bigger head brushed past his prostate it sent a shiver off delight through his body. He felt his own cock turn hard and his moans became loader and more frequent. He was panting hard as he increased the speed moving himself up and down the long shaft as fast he could. Then with a final groan he came. The lieutenant spread his seed onto the bed and the floor even as his ass slid down onto the table. Even afterwards Chekov felt his sphincter contract around huge phallus resting inside his tight hole.

Chekov was panting hard. He was exhausted and not sure if he could continue or was even able to lift his his ass high enough to let the cock slip out. “Well, Lieutenant, that was very convincing.”

Leonard commented on the efforts and then Pavel felt him fumbling with the heavy item and the fake cock attached to it. Next thing he felt was the doctor wrapping his arm around his waist and the other holding the base of the dildo. “Does this feel good?” Leonard asked and began to move the dildo again.

Even with the stamina of youth, and the continued fucking Pavel was spared another orgasm while he was roughly fucked with with entire length of the toy. It felt more uncomfortable as he lube became less and the tight hole more raw from the constant stretching and the fiction. Eventually he grew harder and at this point the doctor pulled out the dildo and replaced it with own cock. While not so big in comparison he still felt it with a great intensity. The doctor's cunning fingers did their part as he played with Pavel's balls and then rubbed his cock to a third intense orgasm.

The doctor was slipping out fast and much to Chekov's relief released him from the shackles. “You did really good, lieutenant.”

Pavel thanked him, it became easier to know what to do and say. It was almost as if he did not really say it himself but some automated script. Thankfully, the doctor seemed to be spent and Khan announced that this had been a delightful appetizer but now he was craving something more intense. Chekov just looked up hazily at the augment. Somehow he knew that it was not about him. Pavel realized that he had made it through his ordeal.

“Bones,” Khan said. “Get your pets back to their cages - it's time to tame our green-blooded Le-matya.”


End file.
